Knightfall 2
Knightfall 2 is a puzzle game with turn-based mechanics. Developed by Megadev, it is the sequel to Knightfall and follows the adventures of the Knight on a quest to convince his beloved Princess that he is a real hero after lounging around the house too long. Links The game can be found here: * Notdoppler.com Controls * Mouse: Click on blocks to destroy them, click on items in your inventory to use them * Arrow Keys or Z and X: Rotate the board 90 degrees Plot Having defeated the Devil and rescued the Princess from the depths of Hell, the Knight is now happily married to his fair maiden and lives in a nice cottage in the village. However, the Knight has become too comfortable with the home life - he's taken to spending his days lounging on the couch and drinking mead all day, much to the Princess's displeasure. The Princess, fed up with her husband's do-nothing lifestyle, kicks the Knight out of their house and orders him not to come back until he's had a proper adventure. Heading out into the village, the Knight discovers that Orcs are encroaching upon the peaceful settlement by building battle stations around the area. He is able to storm the fortresses and defeat the Orcs' general, putting a stop to their plans for invasion, and then heads south for more adventure. He soon arrives at the Swamp Forest, a gloomy woodland area where researchers and businessmen have been trying to set up shop but were not successful due to a mysterious monster terrorizing the populace from deep within the forest. Venturing into the hollows, the Knight finds the monster, which turns out to be a gigantic tree-dwelling spider queen. The Knight easily slays the spider, then heads east to the port for another quest. There he finds a damsel on the pier, worried sick about a strange fog that's been swallowing ships up for a long while. At the heart of this fog, the Knight finds himself in the confines of the Mech Whale, a bizarre submarine of unknown origin inhabited by strange creatures. The Knight makes his way to the Mech Whale's heart and destroys it, causing the vessel to sink. The Knight reemerges on the other side of the sea and journeys up north to the Snow Graveyard, where he encounters a powerful lich, the Dead King Oufriln, trying to raise an army of undead monsters. The Knight manages to defeat Oufriln, but discovers that something far worse is on the way... As it turns out, Oufriln's plan involved more than raising his own army; he's also been trying to open a portal to another dimension to allow an ancient deity - the Simurgh - to come through and lay waste to the land! While Oufriln was put back to rest, the vortex he was trying to summon has opened anyway, so the Knight takes it upon himself to dive into the vortex and defeat the Simurgh. After fighting his way past the otherworldly creatures of the vortex, the Knight comes face-to-face with the Simurgh and, after a long and tough battle, destroys it. Finally finished with his adventure - and having saved the world to boot - the Knight returns home, where he impresses the Princess with all the loot he collected along the way. The Knight is quite proud of himself...until he notices that the Princess seems to have done some adventuring of her own, and managed to bring in even more loot than he did. Despite this blow to his ego, the Knight is still pleased with the good work he did, and he and the Princess go back to living happily ever after. Gameplay Knightfall 2 features much of the same gameplay mechanics as its prequel, but with some refinements. As with Knightfall, this game has you play through a series of levels across several different worlds; this time, however, the levels are spread out across a world map, which opens up a few new possibilities in gameplay. Firstly, you can unlock multiple levels at once and play them in any order you see fit. Secondly, the Fairy Shop, which could only be visited every five levels in the first game, can now be visited at any time. As for gameplay within the levels themselves, the objective remains largely the same - the Knight is placed on a board full of blocks and enemies, and can only be moved by destroying blocks on the board by clicking on them, which slowly drains the Knight's Action Points (stamina). In this game, you can destroy any group of blocks - and even single blocks - but destroying block groups smaller than three will cost the Knight more Action Points. If the Knight runs out of AP, he'll start losing health whenever you destroy blocks. The goal of each level is to collect a key that will open the door that leads out. Although Knightfall 2 is mainly a puzzle game, it contains some aspects of a turn-based game as well. Every time you destroy a group of blocks, it counts as a turn. Certain enemy behaviors are affected by how many turns you take as you play through a level. Knightfall 2 also reprises the XP system from the first game, wherein The Knight gains a little XP whenever the player breaks blocks, and he gains more XP and gold when he kills an enemy. After gaining enough XP, the Knight will level up, slightly increasing the maximum capacity of his HP and AP. Knightfall 2 also introduces a new feature: Magic Spells. These are abilities that the Knight can use after building up mana by breaking blocks and killing enemies. Collecting more mana gives the Knight access to stronger spells. There are six spells at the Knight's disposal, and most of them are directly based on power-ups that were featured in the original Knightfall. To use a spell, you just need to click on its icon on the mana bar located at the bottom of the screen. Worlds and Levels * Orc Towers: A series of fortifications the Orcs built to prepare for an invasio of the village. The levels of this area contains weak enemies that aren't much of a threat. Absorot the Orc General is the boss of this area. ** Lookout Post ** Main Gates ** General's Keep * Thieves' Hideout: An area where all the Thieves of the land go to hide their ill-gotten gains. This is a single level that introduces the Thieves as enemies, and features way more Thieves than most other levels have. * Swamp Forest: A foreboding marsh area containing slightly more powerful enemies. Nexai the Spider Queen is the boss of this area. ** Forest Clearing ** Mushroom Canopy ** Swamp Hollows * Mech Whale: A strange whale-shaped submarine that's been terrorizing the seas for some time. This is a single level that features stronger enemies and a boss fight against the Mech Whale's heart. * Snow Graveyard: A frozen wasteland where the deceased are buried. The graves are often robbed by Death as he hunts for souls to steal. The levels of this area bring in powerful enemies with dangerous abilities. Oufriln the Dead King is the boss of this area. ** Keeper's Quarters ** Frozen Plateau ** Icy Mountain ** Dead King's Tomb * The Vortex: A rip in the space-time continuum that's populated by otherworldly beasts. The enemies in this area are very powerful and hard to defeat. The Simurgh is the boss of this area. ** Vortex Spiral ** Heart of the Vortex Items Consumables These are items that spawn randomly during levels and can be bought from the Fairy Shop. * Drumstick: Replenishes 1/4 of your health when consumed. * Chicken: Replenishes 1/2 of your health when consumed. * Antidote: Cures poison when consumed. * Health Potion: Replenishes all your health when consumed. * Stamina Potion: Replenishes all your AP when consumed. * Elixir: Replenishes all your health and AP when consumed. * Skeleton Key: Instantly opens the door in any level when used. * Entropy Magic: Scrambles all the blocks when used, randomly changing all their colors. * Chicken Magic: Turns all enemies onscreen into chickens when used. * Touch of Death Magic: When used, makes you instantly kill the next enemy you touch (does not work on bosses). Upgrades These items can only be bought from the Fairy Shop; they grant the Knight a permanent buff upon purchase. * Ring of Restoration: Restores 1 HP every three turns. * Ring of Stamina: Restores 1 AP every three turns. * Ring of Experience: Increases the amount of XP you gain by 10%. * Ring of Wealth: Increases the amount of gold you gain by 10%. * Health Crystal: Increases your max health capacity by 10%. * Stamina Crystal: Increases your max AP capacity by 10%. * Tin Armor: Reduces all damage taken by 10%. * Bronze Armor: Reduces all damage taken by 20%. * Silver Armor: Reduces all damage taken by 30%. * Gold Armor: Reduces all damage taken by 40%. * Black Matter Armor: Reduces all damage taken by 50%. Spells * Switch: Rotates the board 180 degrees. * Flame: Lets out a short-ranged flame blast that kills any nearby enemies. * Lightning: Kills all enemies in the same row or column as the Knight. * Mace: Kills all enemies diagonal to the Knight. * Invisibility: Makes the Knight invisible for 10 turns. * Annihilation: Kills all enemies onscreen. Enemies * Slime: Can only damage the Knight if he's right next to it. First seen in the Orc Towers. * Rat: Can only damage the Knight if he's right next to it, but poisons the Knight so he takes damage over time. The poison lasts for 5 turns. First seen in the Orc Towers. * Orc: Whacks the Knight with his ax if he's right next to him. First seen in the Orc Towers. * Dragon: Attacks with its claws if the Knight is next to it, or uses its fire breath if the Knight is two spaces away in the same row. First seen in the Orc Towers. * Shaman: Appears in Orc General Absorot's battle. Doesn't attack the Knight but must be killed to bring down Absorot's magic force field. * Thief: Deals low damage but steals random item from the Knight's inventory if he's right next to the Thief. First seen in the Thieves' Hideout. * Minotaur: Attacks with his ax if the Knight is two spaces below him, or uses his horns if the Knight's right next to him. First seen in the Swamp Forest. * Hydra: Bites the Knight if he's right next to or two spaces above it. First seen in the Swamp Forest. * Gazer: Whips the Knight with a tentacle if he's up to two spaces away from it on a diagonal. First seen in the Mech Whale. * Golem: Punches the Knight if he's up to three spaces away from it in the same row. First seen in the Mech Whale. * Steam Vent: Appears in the Heart of Pemmulpa's battle. There are eight of them, each with infinite range in one direction, indestructible, and facing a different direction. Turning the board doesn't affect which way they face. * Mandrake: Has a 3x3 radius; self-destructs if the Knight is in that range. First seen in the Snow Graveyard. * Dragon Rider: Breathes fire on the Knight if he's up to three spaces away from it in the same row, and attacks twice to deal double damage. First seen in the Snow Graveyard. * Death: Has an attack range that follows the logic of a knight in Chess (i.e. he can only attack the Knight if they're apart from each other by either two spaces horizontally and one space vertically, or one space horizontally and two spaces vertically). Whacks the Knight with his scythe if he's within that range. First seen in the Snow Graveyard. * Imp: Hits the Knight with his magic wrench if he's right next to him, dealing low damage and reversing your controls. First seen in the Snow Graveyard. * Black Knight: Moves one space downward every time the player destroys a group of blocks. Attacks the Knight with his drill if he's directly above or next to the Knight. First seen in the Vortex. * Cthulhu: Has a 5x5 radius; spits acid at the Knight if he's in that range. First seen in the Vortex. * Black Orb: Appears in the Simurgh's battle. Occasionally summoned by the Simurgh, and explodes after a few turns. * Chicken: Completely harmless enemy. Appears randomly. * Golden Mushroom: Completely harmless enemy that gives you lots of gold when killed, but teleports away after a short while. Appears randomly. * Bigfoot: Completely harmless enemy that gives you lots of gold when killed, but teleports away after a short while. Appears randomly. Bosses * Orc General Absorot: Encountered in Orc Towers: General's Keep. Whacks the Knight with his ax if f the Knight is two spaces away in the same row, and shoots an arrow every few turns that hits the Knight no matter where he is. Only takes one hit to defeat but is protected by a magic force field being generated by two Shamans. The Shamans must be destroyed to bring down the force field before you can kill Absorot. * Spider Queen Nexai: Encountered in Swamp Forest: Swamp Hollows. Hides in one of four tree stumps on the board and has a huge range that extends horizontally. Spits poison at the Knight if he's in that range. Takes four hits to defeat, one for each tree stump. To damage Nexai, you must attack the stump she's hiding in. After getting hit, Nexai will move to a new stump. * Heart of Pemmulpa: Encountered in Mech Whale. Doesn't do anything and only takes one hit to defeat but is surrounded by eight Steam Vents. You have to move the Steam Vents out of the way in order to attack the Heart. * Dead King Oufriln: Encountered in Snow Graveyard: Dead King's Tomb. Every few turns, he shoots a magic bolt that hits the Knight no matter where he is. After getting hit, he teleports to a new spot and summons two clones of himself to confuse you. Takes four hits to defeat (the clones only take one). * The Simurgh: Encountered in The Vortex: Heart of the Vortex. Has a huge range that extends to the left, right, and below. If the Knight is on either side of the Simurgh, it'll shoot a magic blast at him; if he's below it, it'll shoot a corrupting blast that will corrupt the Knight so that he turns into a Black Knight (which counts as a death) after a few turns, unless the Knight collects a Simurgh Feather to cure himself. Takes six hits to defeat; after getting hit, it disappears and spawns some Black Orbs. It reappears after all the Black Orbs either explode or are destroyed. Category:Kongregate Category:Armor Games Category:Notdoppler Category:Puzzle Category:Turn-Based Category:Games with Voice Acting Category:Games with Robots Category:Retro Games Category:Newgrounds